Bad Love & Good Love
by tomfeltonlover1991
Summary: It's been 7 years since Owen has talked to people from Degrassi. After his team wins and goes to celebrate at a club runs into Maya and Zig and finds out whats been going on since he's been gone. Maya X Owen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did Maya and Owen would interact more.

Author Note: Surprise another plot has popped into my head and would not go away. A big thank you to Halawen for all your help in everything. This would have been up yesterday but life got in the way. Let me know what you guys think or if you what will happen next.

Maya's POV

"It's great that were getting paid extra for working overtime for this Hockey Team to come." Zig said wiping down the counters since it was clear of customers that wanted drinks.

"I know I just hope NHL Players tip big, we could use the money." I tell him cleaning up the drink glasses.

"I know and rents due Friday." Zig said finishing up and coming over and leaning against the bar and looking at me.

"I know I got enough for my share of it but I still need some more money to pay for some of my tuition and of course Jace is growing even more so he needs new clothes and of course food and I need to pay Becky since were working later so she has to babysit longer." I ramble on pushing harder onto the cup with the sponge.

"Maya… Maya!" Zig said couple times then grabbed my arm stopping me from what I was doing and turning me to him and started talking "Maya you need to relax and calm down. Everything will be ok. We have one more year of school left and then were done. Your scholarships are covering everything so you only have to pay for your books and it will be over in a year and your all caught up on it. As for Jace you're taking great care of him and you do have money saved up and Becky wouldn't want you to pay her you know that. She loves that boy as much as you do. And for the last time anytime you need help I'm here and so is Becky and Luke. Luke's over helping watch Jace now anyway. So everything is fine."

"I know I just hate asking for help since even though we live in the same town my family gave up on me along with Jace's father." I say leaning in for a hug.

"It doesn't hurt for help Maya." Zig said letting go of the hug.

"I know but I might look for a second job tomorrow anyway since Luke said he'd watch Jace in the morning for me before he has afternoon class." I said getting to go move to the other side.

"Maya you don't….' Zig try saying on me not looking for another job when our boss came up to us.

"Guys the Team is here and up in the VIP area and I want the two of you to go up and run it up there. Get whatever they want and anything they ask for." Chris said ushering us to the stairs of the VIP.

"Well he's in a good mood." I tell Zig laughing as we walked up the steps together.

"What do you expect he's making lots of money tonight with rich people around." Zig says reaching the doors of the VIP and opening them and us walking in and seeing it crowded with people mostly the team players and others who were I guess part of the organization team.

"Why don't you go setup everything behind the bar and help Jessica with the drinks that some are already ordering and I go and get some of the people's orders?" Zig said waving his hand at the bar where the new girl was trying to get everyone's orders together.

"Ok." I said walking over to behind the counter and stared taking drink orders "Hi what would you like?" I ask someone.

"3 beers please." The first guy said and I got his drinks ready and handed them off since I know there order were going on a tab and would be paid at the end of the night an continued on with more people.

After about 20 minutes everything was all caught up at the bar and I could leave Jessica alone, even after her spilling a lot of drinks for a bit so I decided to go look for Zig who has yet to make an appearance at the bar. Pushing my way through the people who were getting drunker by the drink I found Zig in the corner talking to someone and looking shocked. So I made my way over and made my presence known.

"Zig how long does it take you to get people's orders?" I ask walking up to him paying no attention to the other person.

"Sorry. I kind of ran into someone we know." Zig said rubbing the back of his head causing me to turn and look at the other guy and see that it was Owen Milligan.

"Owen?" I asked surprised to see him since we haven't seen him since he graduated from Degrassi.

"Matlin?" he said surprised that I was standing there in front of him before smirking and looking me up and down " You sure have grown up."

"Yeah I forgot to tell you Maya works here too." Zig said to him

"Still cocky I see. But it's good to see you again. What you doing here anyway?" I said folding my arms.

"I'm on the team and we made the Western Conferences so we came here to celebrate." Owen said surprising me that he made it to the NHL, even from the games I watched him in he was a great player.

"That's great dude Congrats." Zig said patting him on the back.

"Thanks. So what have you guys been up to since graduating Tris hardly tells me shit unless it has to do with Tori the annoying and them wanting to take over Broadway." Owen said rolling his eyes.

"A lot." Zig and I said in unison.

"I'd say we should catch up but it's really loud in here right now," Owen says.

"Yeah and Maya and me have to work." Zig spoke up.

"Well maybe I'll catch you guys later," Owen says just as someone calls his last name to get him to look over.

"Yeah sure, hey Zig did you get orders I need to get back to the bar and Jessica." I say as Owen walks away.

Zig gives me some papers with some orders on it and I walk back to the bar.

The next three hours were very busy with us getting a never ending stream of beer and cocktails and when it was finally time for them to leave and us to start cleaning I was exhausted. I plopped down on one of the bar stools with Zig and sighed.

"That was a lot of hassle. Never thought so many people could drink so much." Zig said shaking his head.

"I know. Let's just clean up and get home its already after 2 and everyone's probably asleep already." Zig said standing up as we started seeing people leave out the doors.

"Sounds good. Let's hope Jessica didn't make such a mess in the back to clean up." I told him standing up to and turn to see Owen walking up to us.

"Hey you guys still up for catching up now?" Owen asked stopping in front of us.

"Yeah sure. Maya why don't you take him to our lounge and I'll check the back and meet you back there." Zig said walking into the back of the bar.

"Ok. Come on." I said then waved Owen to follow me to the lounge which was downstairs.

"So when did the two of you start working here anyway?" Owen asked as we made our way down the stairs.

"Our Sophomore year at TU. It's a great place to work because Chris is understanding with shifts since we both go to school to." I tell him as we stopped at the end of the stairs and I changed course towards the lounge that was on the side of the bar, opened the door and brought him in.

"It looks like a good place to work, not like those shitty ones down a few miles." Owen said looking around as I start gathering mine and Zig's stuff as Zig walked in.

"I'd like to know why Chris hired that pain in the ass girl." Zig asked walking in mumbling.

"Who knows? Hey do you have your keys? I think I left mine at home and I don't want to wake anyone by pounding on the door." I tell him digging through my purse.

"Yeah I got them." Zig said then walked over to Owen who was stopped in front of the wall that hold pictures of families that work here, "See anything interesting dude?"

"Who's your girl dude?" I looked up and see Owen point at a picture and I walked over to join them.

"Look a little closer you know her." I say stopping next to him.

"Holy shit Becky Baker?" How?" Owen asked looking at Zig.

"We met up in a class together and that was history. Been together for three years now." Zig said smiling at the picture of him and Becky.

I was looking at all the pictures to see if Chris added more for a minute when I heard Owen say something.

"What?" I ask looking and seeing him look back at me.

"I said you have a kid?" and I look to see the pic he was talking about and saw the one of Jace and I at his 3rd birthday party.

"Yeah Jace he'll be 4 in November." I tell him adoringly of the thought of my son.

"So you had him after your guy's senior year." Owen asked shocked.

"Yeah at graduation I was 5 months pregnant." I tell him.

"You want to follow us to the apartment dude?" Zig said.

"You live together?" Owen asked looking between us.

"Yeah Zig, Becky, me and Jace have a nice condo, it's cheaper that way. Luke's over all the time too." I tell Owen.

"What about Jace's father?" Owen inquires.

"He's never been in the picture; I don't want to talk about it. We just need to lock up and then you can follow us to our place. If Becky's still awake she's going to really surprised to see you." I say pulling Zig down the hall so we could lock up and get home.

Owen's POV

I parked behind Maya and Zig following them into the apartment building, the whole drive over all I could think was that I've been out of touch too long. I turned pro hockey and went on the road, I really hadn't talked to any of my old friends in years. I talked to my family though, I called mom once a month and I spoke with Tris every few weeks but he never told me any of this. He never mentioned Zig dating Becky or the two of them sharing an apartment with Maya not to mention that Maya has a son! How the hell could some jack ass get her pregnant and then ditch her?! It made me wonder how everyone else's lives had turned out. Bianca and Drew for example, I didn't even know if they had ever gotten married. Yeah I was way out of the loop.

We take the elevator up a few stories and I follow them down the hall, Zig unlocks the door and we go in.

"Hey you guys are home and you brought company at this hour," Becky comments appearing near the door and kissing Zig.

"Becky you remember Owen Milligan he was on the Ice Hounds with Luke," Zig says as Maya closes and locks the front door behind us.

"Hey double B it's been a while." I wave to her.

She squints her head eyes and looks at me a minute. "Wow Owen it's been…ages. What are you doing here? I mean the apartment not Toronto, I heard you were on the Maple Leafs. I can't believe you're here, oh my god Luke is going to flip he was so jealous when you made the team. Hey Luke," she calls back into the apartment.

Luke comes down the stairs with a slightly annoyed face. "Becks hush you…fuck Owen is that you no way it's been forever dude!" He says taking notice of me finally.

We shake hands and he waves me farther into the apartment. "Yeah I know I don't get home as often as I like, I've lost touch with pretty much everybody except Tris and Tori but only because they live together and she just has to talk to me when I call. Of course Tris doesn't update me on anybody."

"Yeah that's Tori for you. Doesn't know when she's not wanted." Zig said as everyone went to sit on the couch except Maya who went into the kitchen and grabbed drinks for everyone which was really pop but I didn't care.

"I know I never liked talking to her years ago and I don't now." I tell them shaking my head before speaking again "So what's been going on with you guys?" I ask the Baker siblings.

"I got into TU on a hockey scholarship which was cool and I was having a great time until junior year when I got body checked and wrenched my knee tearing the ACL so badly I couldn't play anymore. Zig and Maya were at TU by then and I moved in with them while I healed, Becky had just started dating Zig and that's when I found out Maya was pregnant with Jace. I went back to TU the next semester on an academic scholarship." Luke says telling on what went on with him.

"Shit dude that sucks so bad. At least you still got to finish school what degree are you going for?" I ask him.

"Real Estate and I actually get my license to sell homes and show them next month." Luke said with a smile.

"Well at least I can go to you to help me find a house after the season over with." I tell him with a smirk.

"Of course dude." He nodded back.

"Good but if Maya told me she was 5 months pregnant at graduation how did you not know she was pregnant when you guys saw her for the first time." I ask them all.

"I wasn't ready for everyone else to really know yet and I didn't know how they would react so when Zig said he ran into Becky and found out Luke was going there to so I wore baggy clothes that didn't show my stomach or anything. Neither one knew until I was 7 months when Luke moved in." Maya explained of her hiding her pregnancy.

"How he find out?" I ask raising an eyebrow and seeing both Baker and Maya faces go red as Becky and Zig started laughing loudly.

"Shut up guys you're going to wake up Jace!" Maya tried quieting them quickly but apparently it was a little late since I heard a small voice from the stairwell.

"Mommy?" the voice who must have been Jace came quietly. I looked but I couldn't see him just a shadow as Maya got up and went over to him.

"Baby what are you doing up?" Maya asked crouching down to the kid's level.

"I was thirsty and wanted to get a drink and I heard your voice." Jace said softly.

"Ok baby I'll get you your water and bring it up to you while Uncle Luke takes you back to bed." Maya says standing up and heading into the kitchen while Baker stands and picks up the kid and carries him up the stairs to what I guess is where the bedrooms whereas Maya came back out and followed.

"They're close now I take it." I ask the two remaining and nod towards the hall.

"Yeah but just as brother and sister. Luke became extremely protective when he found out Jace's father ditched her." Zig said putting his arm around Becky.

"Can't blame him I don't even know the whole story and I already want to find the punk." I said getting pissed.

"Don't worry she'll tell you when she's ready. She went through a lot the rest of senior year." Becky said just as Maya and Baker came back down and sat in their seats.

"So are you going to tell me how you found out she was pregnant or not." I say smirking at there once again red faces.

"Ok so I was still on crutches and didn't know Maya was home since I just woke up and headed to the bathroom. What I didn't know was the water just turned off and opened the door Maya was getting out of the shower and hadn't put on a towel and all I saw was her big round stomach." Luke said embarrassed and Maya looking down to.

"So what about you double B.? What's been going on with you?" I turn to look at the couple cuddled into each other, which they actually do make a cute couple.

"I got into TU along with Luke on an academic scholarship and I want to get my teaching degree for Early Childhood teaching for a Kindergarten teacher, of course you know me keeping my grades but and all bubbled and stuff. Come Junior Year I walked into my Writing class I was taking and I bumped into someone and it happened to be Zig and it just went from there. I learned around the same time about Maya and we became really close and I was ok with the two living together. Last year I moved in with them and now here we are." Becky rambled on.

"Wow. It's great that you want to become a teacher and you and Zig look good together." I tell her smiling at her story of everything as I took a drink and put my arm around Mayas shoulder without realizing it really.

"Now on to me I guess. You know all about the whole Tori and I fiasco Freshmen Year so we never really became anything more from that but I still was friends with Tris and Maya and through the rest of High School Maya was basically my best friend and we were always there so when I found out Maya was pregnant I stuck by her along with the others and helped her out any way I could by also getting her a job at moms store and moved in together when we started Freshmen Year at TU. I'm going for to become a Music Teacher and graduate next year, and of course Becky already talked about us." Zig said a quick catch up with him and kissed Becky.

"That's pretty cool dude I know how much you always loved music. Can't blame you on the Tori thing she always had to have it about her." I tell him then turn to Maya and wait for hers.

"Well I guess it's my turn, I found out I was pregnant and my family turned their backs on me and kicked me out. Katie was gone at University of course but after telling her I was pregnant and Mom and Dad kicked me out she told me I made a huge mistake and now I was paying for it. So my family was no help but because Jake had dated Katie Clare and I became really good friends, she was going to York on a writing scholarship and had an off campus apartment with two bedrooms and she let me stay in the extra room without even charging me rent until Zig and I graduated and got a place together. I got into TU on a music scholarship but after having Jace my priorities changed and I changed my major, so now I'm going for a nursing degree to be an RN." Maya tells me without really looking at me very much.

"That was really nice of Clare, are you still in touch with her?" I question noticing that she's still avoiding the topic of Jace's father and doesn't want to talk about her family much.

"Yeah she's over all the time, she works for the Toronto Interpreter now. Aside from these three and the occasional phone call from Tris she's really the only the person we've kept up with." Maya replies.

"I hear from Jenna occasionally and she married Connor so I get updated on him. Clare keeps up with almost everyone though even people she wasn't that close to in high school." Becky tells me.

"Really? I never would have guessed that, she didn't seem like the social butterfly type in school." I comment.

"I think it has a lot to do with her job, if you want to see her we can probably have dinner with her tomorrow night. If you're in town and available. Zig and I don't work until nine tomorrow night and Zig's mom or the Baker parents can watch Jace." Maya suggests.

"Yeah I'll be in town that would be cool." I reply.

"I'll call her tomorrow and make sure she's free." Becky says as Maya yawns.

"It's pretty late I should go so you guys can get to sleep." I remark.

"Yeah I'm beat it was good seeing you though and we'll see you tomorrow for dinner, Clare will make time." Maya says giving me a hug and quick kiss in the cheek.

I say goodbye to the others and leave the condo going back to my car and driving to home to my apartment. I really didn't live that far from Maya, Zig and Becky but I wasn't home very often and even when I was home in Toronto I was visiting the folks, training or doing other things. I didn't get out around this part of town much. Everything they'd told me tonight, everything Maya was still keeping from me it was all rushing through my mind and I took a long time to get to sleep.

Maya POV

"This is a nice place," Owen said looking around the restaurant we were all meeting Clare at for dinner.

Zig and I didn't have to be into work until nine which gave us three hours for dinner and Jace was being watched by Mr. & Mrs. Baker so we could all enjoy a night out together which was a rare occurrence.

"Yeah we hang out here a lot, we started in college when we became too old to hang out at the Dot." Zig tells him.

"It sure beats the Dot, so where's Clare it's like a quarter after six I'm pretty sure she was one of those annoyingly punctual people in high school." Owen remarks.

"She'll be here, she's not late necessarily she probably got caught up at the paper or interviewing someone important." I tell Owen.

"Here she comes," Luke says nodding to the door.

Clare is there talking into headset for her cell phone and dressed in a grey business suit and white blouse. Zig whistles so that she sees us and she comes over sitting between Zig and Owen because that's where they left the open spot.

"No I can't do Wednesday I'm flying to Ottawa for an interview with the Prime Minister. Okay Ginny I have to go now we can figure this out when I get back I'm having dinner with my friends now. Bye Ginny." Clare says hanging up then turns to Owen with a big smile and hugs him; he embraces her back and smiles too. "Hi Owen sorry about that and for being late I left the office as soon as I could. It's good to see you, it's been forever. I know you got drafted to the Maple Leafs and you guys have been doing well. Dylan our sports reporter keeps me updated. Hi everybody." Clare says finally taking a breath.

Owen looks at her and blinks a couple of times, Clare's fast paced life has made her faster than Becky in the last couple of years. For me, Zig, Becky and Luke who have been around her almost every day for the last few years it was a slow progression and we had time to adjust to it. Anyone that hasn't seen her for a while or even people that only see her once or twice a year have to adjust to it.

"Hi Clare, you look good and talk really fast now and I thought double B was bad." Owen laughs a little.

"You should hear the two of them together," Luke remarks.

"Sorry it's a sort of side effect from the business the only time I talk slow is when I'm doing interviews. I'll try to remember to slow down," Clare smiles slowing down a little as the waiter comes over.

"We told Owen you could tell him what everyone else has been up to since you keep in touch with them." I tell her after we've given our orders and the waiter leaves.

"I can do that who would you like to know about?" Clare asks him.

"Uh well let's start with the obvious first are you and Eli still together?" Owen questions.

"No we broke up during his first year at NYU but we stayed friends. He lives in New York still writing for graphic novels and working on his horror novel. He's engaged to an avant-garde artist named Astrid. The wedding is set for April. He comes to visit every year, usually around May." Clare tells him.

"Okay how about Adam?" Owen questions.

"He's doing great, he lives in L.A. now with his own syndicated radio show as well as running a foundation for transgender youth. He also plays bass as a contract musician for gosh he's played with just about every musician you can name. I see him when I manage to make it out to L.A. but usually we meet in New York when we see Eli and of course we go on our yearly vacation together every October. He's been through a string of relationships but I really like his new girlfriend Carol, she's so sweet. She's a secretary at the radio station." Clare informs him.

"Geez you really do know everything okay how about Drew?" Owen queries.

"Well you know he married Bianca because you were at the wedding. They live in Philadelphia now in a beautiful downtown converted loft. He's working at an ad agency as one of their top executives. Bianca got her PHD and became a therapist specializing in counseling at risk youth at she's two months pregnant with their first child. Audra is both excited and terrified at the prospect of being a grandmother and is trying to convince Omar to move to Philly so they can see their grandchild." Clare enlightens him.

"Geez B is pregnant? Okay uh Becky said something about Jenna and Connor." Owen says as our food is brought to the table.

"They got married last year in a small ceremony on the beach. Connor works for NASA which is why they live in Florida. Jenna is a very popular children's musician and writes songs for other artists. They don't ever make it to Toronto but Becky and I go down to see them once a year. They're talking about having kids but Connor doesn't want kids for several years but Jenna misses being a mom so we'll see." Clare smiles.

"Is there anyone you haven't kept up with?" Owen inquires.

"Just Alli she got stressed out in Biology program at MIT and turned to drugs then dropped off the map. She's had three kids and given them all up and last I knew she was living in a halfway house in Oklahoma. Sav on the other hand is happily married to a very beautiful Indian girl; they live in Chicago and have two children. He's a musician and composer and I see them whenever they come up to see his parents." Clare enlightens him.

"Okay how about K.C. what's he up to?" Owen inquires.

"K.C. is a research scientist with a pharmacy company in Vancouver. He's kept very busy in his job but he was able to buy his mom an apartment and one for himself not too far away and they've had no contact with his dad. He's only had one steady girlfriend since leaving DeGrassi, Haley but they've been on and off for years so I give them two years before they're married. Let's see Dave is in L.A. married to a lovely girl named Allison, he's an assistant basketball coach at UCLA and a frequent guest on Adam's radio show. Jake moved to Ottawa and expanded Martin contracting he's dating this girl Rhonda that I have my doubts about. You already know about these four and your brother I'm assuming." Clare remarks.

"Yeah him and Tori although apparently he doesn't tell me anything, I didn't know any of the stuff about Maya, Zig, the Bakers or you." Owen says with a look that says to me he's going to yell at Tris next time he talks to him.

"Well let's see Mo got married to Marisol and they moved to Jamaica. He teaches music and she's a waitress still. Fitz and Dallas still live in town; they're the only ones besides those of us at the table." Clare comments.

"You keep in touch with Dallas and Fitz?" Owen questions with dubious look.

"Not really but I do run into them. Fitz manages a pool hall now, which is only a slight step up from his work at the Dot. Dallas is an assistant coach for the Ice Hounds now and neither has had a steady girlfriend or any relationship." Clare says.

"And you're a very busy fast talking star reporter," Owen remarks.

"That's star investigative reporter for the Interpreter." Luke corrects him. "Clare covers all the hard stories and exposes people and company. She also interviews all the celebrities and VIP's that come through so she's either dressed up all hot to go to some VIP party or digging through trash to expose some slum lord."

"Yeah speaking of when are working tomorrow night Zig?" Clare questions.

"Maya and I both work seven to close," Zig tells her.

"I'll be there around eight then, got an interview with the CEO of Hampton foundry to question him about the allegations of working conditions and environmental hazards at his company." Clare replies.

"Let me guess he thinks he's taking you on a date and doesn't realize who you are so you're bringing him to the bar in case you need a save." Zig says and Clare nods.

"In that case I'll be at the bar around eight too." Luke says.

"Huh?" Owen asks as he's become lost in the conversation.

"One of Clare's favorite ploys to getting to male targets for her expose's is to entice them into a date. They think they're taking out a pretty girl and then she confronts them with hard questions. It works pretty well but on occasion some of them have tried to hurt her so she comes to the bar so Zig can keep an eye on her. If Luke knows about them he usually comes too just in case." I explain to Owen.

"Okay I'll be there too then." Owen replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: Here we go with another chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up and write it. Life became heck it. A big thank you to Halawen with the help of Beta and Co-writing it. Let me know what you think.

Maya POV

I'd been on shift at the bar for about forty five minutes when Owen and Luke walked in sitting at the bar. Well actually Luke leaned over the bar to kiss my cheek first and then sat on his bar stool. Luke always orders the same draft beer so I get that for him and Owen orders the same. Owen smiles at me while Luke looks around the bar.

"She's not here yet; Zig has her table reserved for her." I tell him pointing to the table in the corner that looks behind the bar.

"Hey guys," Zig smiles coming behind the bar to fill another drink order.

"Hi Zig," Luke says while Owen nods his greeting.

The door to the bar opens and Clare walks in, she doesn't look over at us, she never does so that whatever scumbag she's with isn't aware that she knows us. Tonight's scumbag looks particularly scummy to me, he's tall and thin with narrow dark eyes and hard, stiff features. To be honest he looks like a serial killer from a horror movie, the fact that Clare has spent any time with this guy either alone or in public sends a shiver up my spine. I'm not the only one that doesn't like him upon first glimpse either.

"I don't like the look of him," Owen remarks.

"Me either this one looks more evil than most of them." Zig remarks.

"I'm going to move closer, I can already tell this is going to go bad." Luke comments moving down to the end of the bar.

"I'll go get their order," Zig says as Clare and the guy sit down.

"How's your son?" Owen asks me after a minute as I begin wiping down the bar.

"He's good, Becky watches him after work and on the weekends. I honestly don't know what I'd do without her daycare is just so expensive." I tell Owen.

Someone at the end of the bar attracts my attention and I go down to see what they need as Zig comes back to get drinks for Clare and tonight's scumbag. After getting the guy that attracted my attention I go back to standing near Owen. Not necessarily to be near him but I'm washing and drying glasses.

"I know he's close to Luke and Zig but it must be hard for Jace not to have his father around." Owen comments.

"It is I know it is and he still asks about his dad sometimes but it's better for everyone if his father is out of the picture." I tell him.

"So what do you do besides school and work? As I recall you played instruments, a bunch of them." Owen says.

"I still do I mean not professionally or anything but I still have my cello and we have a piano in the loft, just a spinet vertical but it plays well. I'm teaching Jace how to play, most of my free time spent with Jace since between work and school I don't get to see him much." I reply.

"How do…" Owen starts but is cut off when we hear yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU NOSY BITCH! ARE YOU A COP?" It's the sleazebag that Clare is interviewing of course. Luke is already up and moving over there, Zig drops a full mug of beer running over, Owen leaps off his bar stool and I run out from behind the bar after Zig. "ARE YOU TAPING THIS IS YOU'RE TAPING THIS CONVERSATION I'LL KILL YOU!" Mr. Sleazebag yells.

He reaches across the table for Clare, either to hit her or grab her to look for a wire. Doesn't really matter because Luke gets there first and grabs his arm, Zig reaches them a second later followed by Owen and me.

"Okay time for you to go," Zig says as he, Luke and Owen pick him up from the table but the guy starts fighting them.

"GET OFF OF ME THIS BITCH IS TRYING TO FRAME ME!" Yells Mr. Sleaze bag.

He's fighting hard against the guys, for a skinny guy he's very wiry and strong or just so full of adrenaline it's making him strong.

"You're breaking almost every labor and environmental law on the books you just told me so and I can get the proof to back it up." Clare replies.

"YOU BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sleazebag yells lunging at Clare again.

The guys stop him from touching her but I get knocked down in the process hitting my arm and elbow on the edge of the table on the way down. I whimper in pain as a sharp, nauseating wave of agony runs over me. I see the guys escorting Mr. Sleazebag out the door as my eyes blur with tears.

"Maya what happened are you okay?" Clare asks as she kneels down beside me.

"I got knocked down, hit my elbow. I'll be okay in a minute it just hurts." I reply.

Clare helps me up and sits me on a chair as I hear the guys coming back.

"Should we call the cops he did threaten to kill you." Owen comments as they join us again.

"Empty threat I get them all the time don't worry about it." Clare informs him.

"It's true she does she calls it a casualty of her job, you're not going back to your place tonight." Luke tells her.

"Luke that was 3rd death threat this month none of them ever do anything." Clare points out.

"You're still sleeping at my place tonight just to be safe," Luke insists.

"Fine Maya got knocked down and hurt her elbow; she's looking a little green I think she should go home." Clare says.

"No I'm okay just need a minute," I try telling them but my voice cracks in pain.

"No you should go home Maya your elbows starting to swell, I'll cover for you and call in Jessica." Zig tells me.

"Come on I'll take you home, Clare you're staying at Luke's and we'll have a talk about all these death threats later." Owen tells her in a stern voice then picks me up and heads for the door.

"You don't have to carry me I can walk it's just my elbow." I said trying to hide the pain.

"I don't mind besides I can tell you're in pain and my car's just right here." Owen said standing me on my feet and opening the passenger side door to his Escalade and helped me in.

"Thanks." I said trying to grab the seatbelt and not show Owen how bad my right elbow hurt since it was my dominated one an buckled myself in before he closed the door and made his way to his side and got in and started the car.

Owen's POV

I pulled up to the apartment building and I parked hopping out and running around to the passenger side. I opened her door, bent in and unbuckled her seatbelt then gently helped her out. I knew she was still in pain so I picked her up and carried her to the elevator, setting her down to press the button but when the doors opened I picked her up again carrying her to her front door and then set her down.

"You have your keys?" I ask her.

"Yeah I think so." Maya said trying with both her arms even the one in pain to search her pockets. "Shoot I must of left them in my purse in my locker."

"Don't worry I'll text Luke later to get Zig to grab them." I said before turning and banging on her front door loudly.

"What the hec…" Becky started saying as she flung the door open then stopped when she saw us.

"What are you guys doing here, you're supposed to be at work Maya?" Becky said moving out of the way so I can guide Maya in and over to the couch.

"Remember how Clare was going to interview that one guy. I said sitting down and setting Maya on my lap as I try and look at her elbow.

"Yeah how bad did it get?" Becky asked as we heard little patter of feet coming towards us and came out next to Becky and I actually get a look of the little boy who looks like a spitting image of Maya.

"What's wrong with Mommy?" Jace asked looking at Maya.

"I'm fine honey just a little banged up." Maya said cooling down her worried son even though I see her flinch.

"Yeah buddy she'll be fine I'm going to take care of her." I say softy speaking to him for the first time.

My voice must have spooked him cause his eyes got big and shied behind Becky before rocketing up the stairs.

"He's always shy in front of new people sorry about that." Maya said smiling at me.

"No worries he just has to get use to me." I tell her before picking up her injured arm.

"Let me see your elbow." I tell her an start pressing around it.

"I'm ok Owen really it doesn't even hurt that much." She tried and tell me.

"Becky can you grab some ice, her elbow is swollen." I ignore the younger girl and look at Double B.

Becky went into the kitchen and came back a minute later with an ice pack wrapped in a towel and handed it to me.

"Here let's ice it for about 15 minutes and then see how it looks." I tell her and hold the pack to her elbow.

While we waited for those 15 minutes it was silent around the apartment condo other than the TV showing the news on what's happening around Toronto.

"Maya you really should go get it check out at the ER." I told her taking the ice pack off and seeing it already bruised and swollen.

"I'm with Owen Maya that looks really bad and you can hardly bend it." Becky said getting a closer look as Maya tried to bend it.

"I'm ok it just a little sore, I don't need to go to the ER." Maya said scooting off my lap and next to me.

"Maya if you're worried if your medical insurance won't cover it I can give you extra money. Becky said standing up and causing me to look worries at Maya.

"Becky I'm not worried about that plus I still owe you some for babysitting so much lately." Maya replied dodging my looks.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you are not paying me I do not mind watching Jace? And don't think Zig didn't tell me you want to go looking for a second job." Becky said staring at Maya with her hands on her hips.

"You know I need the extra money with Jace growing and paying rent and car payments and for food." Maya said looking down at her hands.

Both of us could tell she didn't want to talk about it anymore and I could hear hers stomach growling.

"How about we go get some dinner my treat." I tell standing up "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Ok let me just go say goodnight to Jace if Becky doesn't mind watching him longer." Maya said standing slowly and looking at Double B.

"Don't be silly go." Becky said laughing and grabbing the ice pack and taking it to the freezer.

"Be back in a minute." Maya told me and headed up to where Jace was in the bedrooms.

It was silent for about five minute as Becky straightened up a little and I sent a quick text to Baker to tell Zig to grab Mayas stuff and waited for Maya to comeback down.

"So how bad did Clare's interview tonight?" Becky asked after she was done straighten.

"He tried to grab at her and threatened to kill her. Both Luke and I made sure she went home with Luke tonight." I said getting pissed at that asshole again.

"That's only the second one this month, must be a slow month for her." Becky said like it was nothing making me want to reply back but movement upstairs made me look towards the stairs.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw Maya hardly using her dominate arm on the banister as she made her way down. I wasn't about to say anything and get in an argument.

"Ready?" I ask as she walked over to me.

"Yep. Night Becky." Maya said as I said goodbye to the perky blonde and opened the door for Maya and we headed out.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I ask her as I still see her holding her right arm to her side as we push the button for the elevator to open.

"No I'm ok, you don't have to carry me I know I'm not that light to begin with." Maya said as the doors open and we walk in and press the floor button to go down.

"Weight much Maya you weigh double the less I bench press." I tell her surprise she thought that. "If someone is telling you otherwise there meeting my fist."

"You don't have to hit anyone Owen I just know I'm not the same after I had all that baby weight after I had Jace." Maya said as we exited the elevator and we made our way out to my car.

"Matlin you have to stop doubting yourself you look great, even better than in high school." I tell her opening the door for her to get in the closing after she got the seatbelt on and made my way to my side and closed the door and started the car and made our way to the nearest restaurant.

"There's an Italian restaurant you want some of that?" I ask as I see a sign hanging above as we drove for a few minutes.

"Sounds good to me I'm starving." Maya said smiling.

"Alright then Italian it is." I said turning my blinker on and pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant.

I got out and walked around to the passenger side and opened it for Maya to get out who tried no showing she was in pain again and I guided her to the doors of the restaurant and opened the door for her to.

"Thank you." She said as we made our way to the podium and waited for someone to come seat us.

"How many." The waitress said walking up and grabbed menus and silverware.

"Two please." I said then we followed the lady to the back and showed us our table.

"What would you guys like to drink?" The waitress asked as I pulled Maya chair out for her before seating myself.

"Coke please." We both ended up saying at the same time then the lady walked away.

Knowing Maya doesn't want to talk about her arm or Jace's father I search for something to say.

"So does that happen a lot? People threatening to hurt Clare?" I ask as I'm both curious and hoping to get her mind off her arm for a while.

"Kill, maim, get fired, hurt severely she gets several a month." Maya tells me as the waitress brings our cokes.

"Why do you all seem so calm about this? I really don't think Clare should be in a job where people are threatening to hurt her!" I exclaim.

"We've all tried that argument with her Owen believe me, even Adam, Drew and Bianca have told her to stop but she loves her job. You're welcome to try though. But she's not totally reckless she always interviews in our bar so Zig and I are around and Luke always comes too if he knows and we always make sure he does. Besides exposing the scumbags of the world isn't all of her job she covers high society events and all that too." Maya informs me but I still intend on talking with Clare about her choice of careers.

"Tell me about Jace, I only got to see him for a few seconds but he seems like a great kid." I prompt her as I know moms tend to like to talk about their children.

Before she could open her mouth the waitress to came back to take our order.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress smiled at us.

"Yes I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo." Maya said smiling back.

"I'll have the same." I said then grabbed the menus and gave them back to the waitress.

"Jace is great he's really sweet and creative for being three, and loves to read and draw." Maya said beaming of talking about Jace.

"A three year old who likes to read never thought I hear that." I said laughing and making her smile.

"I know I don't know where he got that from but let's hope he commutes to like it when he's goes into school so I don't need to fight with him to do his homework." Maya said sarcastically.

"Well with you as a Mom I'm sure he'll be great older. Just from what I heard the others say and just how caring you are you're a great mother already" I tell her making her blush.

"So what else he like to do besides reading and drawing?" I ask as the food is set down in front of us an nod thanks to the lady.

"Even though he loves to do those he's a typical boy he loves to watch sports with Zig and Luke and watch super hero cartoons." Maya said trying to grab her fork without me noticing she's wincing.

"Well of course every little boy loves his super heroes." I tell her taking a bite of my own food.

"True, and he loves to try and wrestle with Luke and Zig." Maya said smiling.

"I bet that's fun to watch." I said picturing Jace trying to wrestle Baker and Zig.

"Of course and he wants to learn how to play hockey." Maya said trying and somewhat succeeding getting some food in her mouth.

"You going to let him." I ask.

"Of course I told him to let Luke teach him first then when I get enough money saved put him in hockey, so Luke's been taking him on the weekends to teach him how to skate and hold the stick right." Maya said smiling brighter.

"I bet you're proud." I tell her shoving a bit into my mouth.

It was quiet for a few minute eating some of the delicious food. Looking over and I saw that Maya switched to her other arm and that she was holding the one she usually uses close to her and I could see in her eyes she was in pain, I forgot how stubborn was out of all Tris friends.

"How's your arm?" I ask setting my fork down and grabbing a napkin.

"Uhh?" She asked in surprise at first "Oh fine it doesn't hurt."

"Oh really then why are you using your other hand your right hand is usually what you use for everything." I tell her crossing my arms and looking curios.

"I'm fine really Owen." She tries to play if off.

"Then bend your arm." I tell her and when she tries to she could even lift and bend it up.

"Alright I'm taking you to the ER that looks bad." I said getting the waitress attention and ask for the check.

When the lady came back with the check I grabbed it and stood up and walked to Maya's side and pulled her chair out and helped her stand and we made our way to the counter to pay while she kept telling me that I didn't need to take her.

"You're going end of story." I tell her sternly and that's get her quiet as I pay then we make our way back to my car and I help her get in and buckle her up before getting in myself on my side and make our way to Toronto General.

The ride only took 10 minutes from the restaurant and the whole way in the corner of my eye I could see Maya cradle her elbow more and more into her chest.

"You'll be fine soon enough." I tell her as I pull into the hospital and quickly find a parking spot and got out. I walked around to the passenger side and opened the door and unbuckled her and picked her up and closed the door with my foot and headed toward the emergency doors.

"I can walk you know it's my elbow not my leg." Maya said looking at me as we walked through the ER doors.

"I know it was just easier." I tell her setting her down and wrapped my arm around her back and walked up to the desk.

"Hi how may I help you?" The nurse asked still looking at her computer screen annoying me already by her voice.

"Yeah she hurt her elbow and it needs to be checked out." I say before Maya could even open her mouth.

"Fill this out and we'll be with you soon as possible." The nurse slammed the clipboard with paperwork out on the counter and continued took at the computer screen.

"Yeah thanks. Bitch!" I said grabbing the clipboard and guiding Maya to empty seats in the corner away from the other sickly looking patients and sat down next to her.

"I can fill it out." Maya said trying to grab the paperwork with her bad arm and squealed when she moved it.

"See no you can't besides I know basically everything." I tell then start to fill everything out on the sheet including the allergy stuff until I reached the insurance stuff and looked at Maya. "You got your insurance card they need it."

"No it's in my purse, I don't have my phone can I use your and call Zig to bring it down." Maya said quietly.

"Nahh we'll just use mine." I said reaching into my back pocket and grab my wallet and open it and grab the card and start filling that section of paperwork. I finished it all and took the paperwork up to the nurse and handed it to her.

"You didn't have to use yours Owen." Maya said as soon as I sat back down.

"Its fine Maya it's ok to ask for help you know." I tell her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know I just don't like asking." She said sadly making me wonder what did her bitch of a sister and her parents do to her.

It was a 15 minute wait until Maya was called back which in my opinion to long since she was in pain still. The nurse looked at her form, her elbow and took her vitals and then walked out, a couple minutes later a doctor came in and told us her elbow was probably dislocated and they were sending her for an x-ray. An orderly put her in a wheelchair and I was told to wait in the room it seemed like the x-ray took forever but she was finally brought back to me and the doctor came in as soon as she was back on the bed.

"Okay Maya you dislocated your elbow so we're going to pop it back into place. We'll send you home with pain meds and a sleeping aide for tonight and put your arm in a sling. You shouldn't use that arm for at least 48 hours to let the joint heal and you'll want to ice it tomorrow." The doctor tells her.

I held her good hand while they popped her joint back in, I hated to see her in so much pain but they gave her a shot of some pain medication as soon as they were done and that took effect pretty quickly. They wheeled her out to the sidewalk and I carried her out to the car. I could tell the drugs had really taken effect when she became fascinated by her nails. I carried her up to the apartment and knocked again so Becky would let us in.

"I took her to the ER she dislocated her elbow," I explain to Becky.

"Hi Becky I'm flying," Maya giggled.

"They gave her drugs for the pain," I explain.

"Oh well Jace is asleep so just try and be quiet." Becky said.

"They sent us with something for her to sleep tonight can you get some water, better have her take that now." I said as Becky closed and locked the door behind us.

Becky nodded and walked off and I went in setting Maya on the couch. I sat next to her and kept her from grabbing everything that she thought was shiny until Becky came with a glass of water. I got the pill that she needed to take for the night.

"Here this will help you sleep for the night and keep the pain at bay." I say trying to hand Maya the pill.

"Not tired." Maya said trying to push the pill away.

"Well you will be soon so will you please take it and then ill carry you up to bed." I tell her.

All she did was take the pill with her non dominate hand and pop it in her mouth and I helped her sip some water to swallow it. I hand the glass back to Becky and I go to scoop Maya up to carry her to her room.

"C'mon let's get you to bed." I said to Maya as she's in my arms and turn to Becky. "Her room upstairs?"

"Yes and first door on the right. Be careful though she shares with Jace so don't wake him." Becky said pointing up the stairs and sternly.

"I will don't worry." I say as start walking with Maya laying her head on my chest and grip my shirt with her good hand. I head up the stairs carefully to knock her legs into anything and walk into the shared bedroom. I didn't turn on the light in afraid to wake Jace. By the time I lay Maya on the bed she was breathing softly and sleeping already. I pull the covers up on her until t completely covered her body and lightly took off her glasses and set them on the table next to her bed. I turned to exit the room quietly but turned the wrong way and knocked my foot into something hard, I quickly clenched my jaw in hopes to not make a sound as my foot throb until I heard a small voice.

"Mommy?" I heard Jace ask softly and I see him sitting up a little and wake.

"Your Mommy's a sleep buddy go back to sleep." I tell him softly and walk over to him and cover him up more.

"Ow..en?" Jace asked softly and yawning getting under the covers more.

"Yeah buddy it's me get some sleep ok." I tell him and see him fall asleep fast and stand a limp a little cause of my foot hurting and exited the room closing the door softly then made my way back downstairs.

"She's asleep I'm heading out talk to you guys tomorrow." I stop and tell Becky.

"Ok is Jace still asleep." Becky asked looking up from her book.

"He fell back asleep don't worry he heard me hit my foot off the toy chest." I tell her before heading to the door and locking it behind me and leaving to head to my apartment.

Maya's POV

"Jace sit down in the cart I know you want to go home but I have to finish shopping first." I reprimand my antsy son.

"I wanna go home now!" He demands.

"I know honey but we're having people over for dinner tonight and I have to go grocery shopping or we won't have any food. Don't you want to see Auntie Clare and Uncle Luke?" I question hoping this will quiet the whining.

"Untle Loop westle wit me," he smiles.

"Yes honey I'm sure he'll wrestle with you," I nod to him and then turning my back to get a box of rice from the shelf.

Jace starts singing and I turn my attention to the list in my hand looking for a very specific oil Becky requested of the dozens of oils here. I don't notice that Jace has gone quiet but I do finally see the oil on the top shelf. I try standing on my tiptoes to get it with my good hand but can't reach it so I try again with my bad arm when I'm suddenly stopped.

"Maya what are you doing?! You're not supposed to be using that arm!" Owen scolds me as pulls me back and I turn to look at him to see he's holding Jace.

"I couldn't reach it, where did you come from and why are you holding Jace?" I question.

"I came from two aisles over and I found him in the aisle I was in, you got a climber here." Owen explained tickling Jace who burst into laughter and tried to get way from Owen's fingers.

"Jace! I told you we're almost done then we could go home." I told him sternly and try and grab him from Owen.

"Sorry Mommy." Jace said also reaching for me.

"I'll put him in the cart Maya you can't use that arm remember." Owen said pulling away a little and setting Jace in the seat.

While Owen does that I turn back to the shelf and try once more to reach for the oil Becky wanted with using my good arm to steady myself as I get on mu tiptoes and use my aching bad arm to reach for it.

"Maya I told you to tell me what you need and I'll reach for it." Owen scolded again and reached for what I was trying to get and put it in the cart and looked at Jace.

"Your mother is a very stubborn woman." Owen says in a funny voice and nodding getting Jace to nod along.

"I am not thank you." I say crossing my arms and which causes pain to hiss throw my right arm and I wince. "So why you here?"

"See you're already in pain. So stop being stubborn." Owen said wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "And I'm in town till either Monday or Tuesday and there's no food in my place so why don't we shop together and I can grab the stuff you need on higher shelves." He said and began pushing the cart before I can answer him.

We shopped around for another 45 minutes with him distracting Jace and picking up things he needed and stuff that I need until we finally reached the checkout line and he helped put everything on the conveyer belt while I got my wallet out. While checking out the lady cashier commented on how a great family we made causing Owen and I to look at each other and smile but not really tell her we were just friends. When she was finished totaling everything out I paid and Owen packed the cart up and I tried to help but he wouldn't let me help. I waited tell he cashed out with his items and we made our way out of the store and into the parking lot.

"I'll help you get everything into the car." Owen said following me and Jace to the car.

"You don't need to my elbow isn't hurting as much since I haven't tried to use it." I tell him as I unlock and is about to put Jace in his car seat.

"And yet you're trying to lift your 3 year old with your bad arm right now." Owen said scolding and lifts Jace up and tickles him again getting him to laugh and buckles him in and comes to the back and starts helping me unload the cart.

"Hey so were having dinner tonight with Clare and Luke at our apartment why don't you come?" I ask inviting him to dinner tonight

"Ok I'll be there and gives me a chance to scold Clare of her lovely job and get to know Jace better." Owen said closing the trunk when we finished unloading the cart.

"Cool come around 6." I tell him walking around to my side of the car and put my purse in the backseat as Owen pushes the cart away to the buggy holder and grabs his own bags.

"Will do." Owen said and hugs me goodbye. "Be careful driving with that arm."

"I will don't worry." I tell him then get in the car as Jace waves his little hands to Owen and I start the car and make our way home.

Owen's POV

"Hey dude." I heard from behind me as I was about to knock on the door and turned to see Luke walking up.

"Hey how's it going?" I ask shaking hands.

"Just getting ready to get my real state license and shit, common let's head in." Luke said and opened the door and walked in and I followed.

"Look who I found in the hallway." Luke said getting Zig and Clare's attention who were entertaining Jace.

"Hey Owen!" Both Zig and Clare said standing up and getting Becky's and Maya's attention from my guess the kitchen who came out.

"Hey guys I brought some wine for dinner." I said holding up the bottle and the guys faces lit up.

"I knew Maya forgot something when she went shopping today." Becky said grabbing the bottle from me.

"Oh hush I was a little busy trying to find everything else for you and keeping an eye on Jace." Maya said nudging Becky a little.

"Yeah you did a great job." I said laughing.

"Yeah yeah not my fault Jace is a little climber aren't you buddy." Maya said as Jace walked over to his mom and leaned against him.

"Yep. Untle Loop westle wit me." Jace said walking over to Luke and pulling on his hand.

"And I'm join this." Zig said getting a smile out of Jace. "You up for some wrestling?"

"Of course." I said and all the boys made their way into the living room and play wrestle with Jace.

The three of us began play wrestling with Jace on the floor letting him pin us and body slam us one at a time. Every time he had one of us on the floor one of the others would grab Jace tickle him and let him wrestle us. The sound of his giggling was coming onto the rest of us and we laugh at him to. I could hear the girls in the background as we messed around and wrestled more.

"I swear sometimes I think Zig and Luke are Jace's age." Becky says loudly.

"And Owen's joining right on in." Maya says laughing cutely.

"Hey nothing wrong with acting a kids age once in a while." I pout as Jace pins me and gets the girls going.

"Sure whatever you say Owen." Clare said sarcastically.

As we continued of wrestling with Jace Becky went back to the kitchen to check on dinner and announced dinner was ready.

"C'mon little man let's go eat." I heard Zig say scooping up Jace and carry him into the dining area and set him down in a booster chair.

"This looks great." I said sitting next to Jace and Maya on the other side of the little boy and everyone else sits in a chair and starts digging in or in Maya's case tried to use both arms and put food both on hers and Jace's plate.

It was quiet for a few minutes with everyone eating and complementing Becky on dinner. Until Zig popped up and asked Clare stuff about the paper.

"So Clare when's your article coming out?" Zig asked sipping some of his wine.

"Not for a few weeks." Clare said biting into some of her food.

"Oh yeah by the way Clare quit your job!" I told her sternly.

"I am not Owen. So I got threatened a few times I'm still ok." Clare said arguing back and getting looks from everyone else.

"You get threatened at least 4 times a month that is not ok and dangerous." I tell her raising an eyebrow.

"But I always interview the jerks when Zig and Maya are working so if it gets out of hand they're there to help and so is Luke sometimes." Clare said stubbornly.

"Yes and of all the jerks you interviews how many times has one of us gotten hurt." Luke said agreeing with me.

"Maya's was an accident and I told you I only need 5 stitches." Clare said making me realize she has been hurt before.

"You've been touched and hurt before." I said getting pissed.

"He only threw a beer bottle at my head before anyone else could reach me, I was ok." Clare said trying to calm me down, it didn't work.

Before I could say anything Jace spoke up. "Mommy I done, tan I watch TV pwease?" Jace says pushing away his plate.

"Okay honey," Maya says. She gets up and he climbs out of his booster then she carries him out to the living room and I hear the TV come on with cartoons.

I look back at Clare as Maya comes back in the room. "You're getting threatened and you've been hurt that is not a safe profession!" I state.

"Yeah because professional hockey is such a safe occupation," she replies sarcastically.

"I'm not getting death threats," I counter.

"Oh god I don't get that many death threats," she says rolling her eyes.

"I told you we've all used this argument with her, she's extremely stubborn." Maya reminds me.

"You guys are all blowing it way out of proportion of all the threats I've ever gotten only two or three were ever serious and the station assigned me security until those matters were handled." She replies nonchalantly.

"Okay one I'm going to talk to whoever handles security and your safety at that goddamn paper if they've only assigned you security two or three times! Two I'm talking to your boss because he shouldn't be assigning you these stories in the first place." I inform her before eating some more food.

"Owen most of the threats are just people talking out of anger, they really aren't dangerous." Clare argues stubbornly, I think she might actually beat me in the most stubborn category.

"Yeah what about the guy that followed you and slashed your tires," Luke says and I give Clare a look.

"Or the guy that called every day for week leaving threatening messages," Maya says.

"And some of them have returned to the bar looking to hurt you," Zig comments.

"Not to mention that stack of threatening letters you have," Becky says.

"And my favorite the one that lunged at you from the other side of the table knocking it over and while he didn't quite get you he grabbed your top and managed to rip it off before Zig and I could get to him." Luke remarks.

"And the paper assigned me a security detail for most of those incidents or you and Zig were there, none of them have ever actually succeeded in laying a hand on me and it's not like that's the only part of my job I do cover other stories that aren't all about exposing the worlds sleaze bags. Besides you two work in a bar there are plenty of dangers associated with your job." She says to Maya and Zig.

"Yeah our job can be interesting but no one's ever actually threatened to hurt us or kill us." Zig argues.

"Define interesting," I request.

"Well one time a knife fight broke out," Clare tells me.

"I kicked them out and no one got hurt," Zig shrugs.

"There was the guy that got so drunk he hit on Maya and then hung over the back of the bar to drink out of the tap." Clare says.

"That was just funny," Maya says laughing a little as she thinks about it.

"Sorry Clare but all of the stories involve drunk idiots, none of which have ever hurt or threatened us. All the drunk idiots get thrown out and often banned from the bar. You on the other hand in the last year have stayed the night at Luke's house 78 times because people were threatening you. You've conducted 85 interviews with varying levels of sleazebag at the bar, 71 one of those were men. You've received 34 death threats, 46 threats for bodily harm… " Zig is saying when Clare cuts him off.

"You kept track?" She exclaims.

"Yeah he's gotten it all written down just in case," Becky says.

"You're quitting!" I assert again.

Clare shakes her head and rolls her eyes huffing in annoyance. "I am not quitting you can all argue it as much as you want. On a related note do you one of you boys want to don a tux tomorrow night I'm covering the Mayor's Ball and I need an escort." Clare says changing the subject from the dangers of her job.

"I will," Luke says quickly before Zig or I can say anything, "I still have my tux from last time." He adds like he's trying to explain why he volunteered so fast.

"Uh yeah what was that again?" Zig asks.

"The wedding of the Prime Ministers daughter," Clare says.

"It was fun and you looked gorgeous in your blue dress," Luke smiles at her.

"Well you always look good in your tux," Clare smiles back.

They start talking about that night and completely ignoring the rest of us.

"Are they an item?" I ask in a low voice to the others.

"Not yet but we've been betting on how long it will take them." Zig replies.

"She sleeps at his house though whenever she gets threatened?" I ask.

"Yeah," Maya nods.

"And they've never slept together?" I ask.

"We didn't say that we just said they weren't an item I'm certain they've had sex already." Becky replies.

"Okay so why aren't they a couple?" I question and the others just shrug. We eat silently again for a few minutes while Luke and Clare flirt at one end of the table. "What about you Maya you must have seen other guys since Jace's father?" I ask.

"Yeah a few none of them lasted very long, what about you I'm sure you've dated tons of girls." She says obviously not wanting to talk about her relationships.

"Been on a few dates nothing to serious, it's hard to hold down a relationship when I'm on the road so much." I reply.

"I wanna westle again," Jace says running back into the dining room just as we're done eating.

"I'll wrestle with you buddy," I tell him getting up.

"Half an hour Baby and then it's time for bed," Maya says and Jace nods coming over to get my hand and pull me into the living room as the other start cleaning up.

I play wrestle with Jace, letting him pin me and tickling him, tossing him in the air lightly until Maya comes in the room and tells Jace it's time for bed.

"Tan Owen put me to bed?" Jace asks and Maya looks at me.

"Sure Buddy I'll put you to bed, let's see you need pajamas, teeth brushed and tickles." I say tickling the boy as I pick him up and he starts giggling.

Maya smiles at me as I carry Jace up the stairs.

"I wanna say dood night to my Aunties and Untles," Jace says when he's all ready for bed.

I take him back downstairs and see Clare and Luke looking cozy on the couch and flirting again.

"Hey Jace when you say goodnight to Uncle Luke and Auntie Clare you should tell them something else too." I tell him whispering in his ear.

He laughs and runs over to them climbing into Clare's lap and she hugs him.

"Dood night," he says to them.

"Goodnight Jace, sleep well." They say at the same time and both kiss him on the cheek.

"Untle Loop you sood tate Auntie Care on a date and make her your gwirl." Jace tells them repeating what I whispered to him perfectly and I start chuckling slightly.

Clare's cheeks go a little pink but Luke smiles and looks from Jace to Clare.

"You think so?" Luke asks and Jace nods. "Well in that case Clare would you like to go out next weekend on a date that doesn't involve an assignment?" Luke asks Clare.

"Say yes Auntie Care say yes!" Jace demands before Clare can say anything.

"I would love to," Clare smiles and I start laughing.

Jace slides off of Clare's lap and runs toward the kitchen and dining room. Luke and Clare start kissing and Clare throws a pillow at me as I follow Jace. He says goodnight to Zig and Becky and then Maya picks him up.

"Alright let's get you to bed," Maya says smiling at me again.

"Can I help clean up?" I ask Zig and Becky who are washing the dishes.

"No we got it, go catch up with Luke and Clare." Becky replies.

"I don't think they want company they're kind of making out on your couch." I inform them and they both turn to look at me.

"They are?" Becky questions with a smile.

"I had Jace tell Luke to ask Clare out and she couldn't say no after that," I say.

"How come we never thought of that?" Zig asks and I laugh.

"Hey did you know Luke and Clare are making out on the couch?" Maya asks as she comes in.

"Yeah Owen had Jace tell Luke to ask her out and then she couldn't say no." Becky tells Maya.

"Very slick Milligan using my son to manipulate those two into a relationship finally." Maya smiles.

"Hey someone had to do it I've only been around them a few days and it was driving me crazy." I reply.

"Well Jace is really fond of you, he talked about you the whole time I was putting him to bed." Maya says.

"He's a great kid," I say.

"Yeah he is," she nods.

"Hey we're gonna head home," Luke says walking in with Clare.

"Together?" Zig inquires with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes together and we have an actual date next Saturday," Clare says.

"I should get going too, thanks for dinner Becky and for the invite Maya." I say hugging Becky and shaking hands with Zig.

"Thanks for playing with Jace and getting him ready for bed." Maya says hugging me and kissing my cheek.

"Are you kidding I love that kid," I smile.

Clare and Luke say goodbye to others and the three of us walk out together getting in the elevator to go down to our cars.

"That was very clever tonight Owen," Clare remarks when the elevator doors close.

"Thank you I have my moments, now about this job of yours." I say to her and she rolls her eyes as the elevator doors open.

"Gotta go nice to see you Owen." She says pulling Luke out of the elevator.

"Hey I better hear how this date goes on Saturday," I call after them and they both turn back to smile at me.

I get in my car and start driving home and all I can think about is Maya and Jace.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

Author Note: I am so sorry it took so long with any kind of my fics just works been a mess so I haven't really had time to work on anything for a very long amount of time. A big thank you as always to Halawen for helping me. I hope you guys love the chapter and if you want to see anything special happen message me.

Owen's POV

I pulled up to the Interpreter office early Monday morning with one goal in mind, to get Clare protection and talk to her boss about not putting her on these assignments. I parked the car in the visitor's portion and made my way into the three story building and went to the help desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked when I stopped at the desk.

"Can you tell me what level Clare Edwards works on?" I ask the lady.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked snottily.

"No but I highly doubt Clare would need to make appointments for friends to see her, so can you tell me what floor she's on." I said getting irritated at the woman.

"Third floor." The lady said then pointed. "Take those elevators."

"Thanks." Was all I mumbled before I went in the direction of the elevator and pushed the up button and waited for the doors to open. When the doors opened I walked in and pushed the 3 button. I waited for the ding to register I was on the floor.

When I walked out of the elevator I immediately spotted Clare standing at her desk and lucky me her desk faced the other way. I quietly walked up behind Clare and wrapped my arms around her startling her some.

"Owen what are you doing here besides scaring me." Clare asked as she turns her head and gives me a scolding look.

"How'd you know it was me?" I ask letting her go.

"You're the only one I know who wears that type of cologne." Clare said laughing. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to your boss." I say quickly and start heading to the door where her boss was located in.

""Wait you're what?" Clare exclaimed leaping up and following me.

Too late I was already at her boss's office and knocked, the guy said come in so I did with Clare following me.

"Who the heck are you?" Her boss, a Mr. Michelson asked me.

"I'm sorry Sir he was just leaving," Clare tries as she pulls on my arm like she can move me, I get hit by 250 pound hockey players all the time no way tiny Clare can move me.

"No I wasn't I came to talk you about these dangerous assignments you're putting Clare on. She's a close friend of mine and her personal safety is my concern. Just the other day a guy threatened to kill her and lunged at her. One of our other friends got hurt and I hear Clare's been hurt before." I said glaring at her boss.

"It's fine don't listen to him I can handle myself." Clare said pulling on my arm again.

"Look I don't know who you think you are but Clare works for me and she'll do whatever I tell her to do. Clare's a good reporter because she knows she has to do whatever it takes to get a good story. If I think a threat is serious I've provided her with a guard for a day or two. She's never been seriously injured or hurt, if a scumbag doesn't like being exposed by our paper and one of my best reports then they shouldn't be a scumbag. I've put other reporters on stories like these but Clare has a way of getting to these scumbags like no one else. If she has to ruffle some feathers to get these stories then so be it." The dickwad said standing up fast causing his chair to hit the wall.

"So what you want her to get hurt worse possibly killed I don't think so. Hire her more security for when she does these interviews." I affirm to him.

"Clare doesn't need extra security she's fine in fact I have another story for you, this one might take some more of those under cover skills of yours Cl…" her boss is saying when I slam my fist down on his desk and so he'll listen to me.

"Listen you fucking dick if you're going to assign her to expose the scumbags of the world then you will get her better security every single fucking time or no one on your paper will be at Maple Leafs game or interview the players ever again!" I inform him.

"Wait now I recognize you, Owen Milligan of the Toronto Maple Leafs." Her boss says.

"Yeah now are you going to do what I'm telling you?!" I demand.

"Owen!" Clare said desperately or something to get me to stop.

"Look Clare does not need protection she's fine just on her own and hiring security will just cost the company to lose money." Her boss says getting in my face and pissing me off more.

"So you're a fucking money hog who doesn't care about your employers. Real nice I'm sure the police would love to hear that." I said getting right back in his face.

I clench my fist and pull my arm back to punch the smug smirking bastard in front of me, but before I could launch Clare grabbed my arm.

"Owen don't he's my boss and this is not the hockey rink!" Clare pleads with me.

I look at her and unclench my fist. "He doesn't give a fuck about you! Either he hires you security or you're quitting and I'm going to punch his face in." I state.

"Owen you are not going to punch my boss," she insists.

"Fine then I'll go to his boss, the owner of the paper, the mayor, senate if necessary until he provides you with proper security or stops putting you on these assignments." I say in a harsh tone.

"And tell them what?" Her boss asks.

"That you're putting your best reporter in danger, that she's been threatened and hurt and you aren't providing her with proper security. If you insist on putting her on these assignments then she needs security, proper security and if you can't provide it then I will." I inform him.

"Okay okay I give in when I send her on those assignments she'll be hired security. Undercover security so the scumbags she's investigating won't get suspicious." Clare's boss finally gives in and sits down.

"They better be good security you better tell me which company you hired because if I'm not happy she's not going on any more of these assignments." I tell him folding my arms and still glaring.

"Excuse me no one said you get to make these decisions I am a grown woman you know." Clare scolded.

"Yes but you are also my friend and if something happens to you I will have to kill someone and then we have to go through the trouble of jail and lawyers and it'll just be a mess." I tell her like it's already obvious.

That got a smile out of Clare as her boss spoke up.

"I'll have Clare let you know who we hired, I'll have my secretary call around today." Her boss says.

"That's all I ask." I tell him before turning to leave and grabbing Clare. "Pleasure doing business with you." I say sarcastically and slam the door behind us.

"It was good to see you Owen, that was sort of unnecessary but thanks I know Maya, Luke and the others will be really happy that I'm being overly guarded." Clare said shaking her head.

"No problem I don't want anything happening to you, I'd like to hang out more but I gotta get home and pack we go back on the road tomorrow. I also have to yell at Tris for not telling me anything at all about what was going on at home." I tell her.

"Tomorrow? That's quick seems like you just got back, we should all get together tonight to say goodbye. Maya and Zig have to work I think but I'm sure the Baker parents will watch Jace so we can all meet at the bar for a drink." Clare says hugging me.

"Sounds great, one of you call me and tell me when." I reply.

"I'll make sure of it and don't be too hard on Tris," she says.

"I make no promises," I reply and wave to her as I walk to the elevators.

I left Clare's office and drove to my apartment parking in my spot and taking the elevator to my floor. Unlocking my front door I went back to the bedroom, I grabbed two suitcases out of my closet and started packing now if I was meeting up with friends later. 20 minutes later I was done with leaving out the essential's I would need real quick in the morning. I was about to head out into the living room when my laptop dinged alerting me either I had an email or Skype. I opened it and saw little brother was paging, good thing I needed to have a little chat with him anyway, and hoping Santamaria wasn't with him.

"What's up bro?" Tris says as I clicked accept and his face pops onto my screen with the joy of Tori to, great as I sit down in my computer chair.

All I did was glare at him for a few minutes making him a little nervous since he kept shifting with Tori just sitting there smiling like a creeper that she is.

"Umm did I do something? Why do you look mad" Tris finally questions making me raise an eyebrow at him not realizing what he's been keeping form me.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MAYA HAD A KID AND BECKY AND ZIG WERE TOGETHER AND CLARE IS PUTTING HERSELF IN DANGER AT WORK AND LUKE WAS HURT IN HOCKEY!" I yell instantly and smirk when Tris jumps.

"How did you find out?" Tris asked surprised.

"Well to my surprise when the team walked into a VIP area of the club we were celebrating at and the waiter who walked up to a group of us ended up being Zig and five minutes later Maya walked up." I said crossing my arms. "They invited me back to their apartment that they share with Becky and Jace and Luke happened to be there to so we caught up."

"Why do you care Owen, you don't even like any of them?" Tori butted in as Tris opened his mouth.

"No the person I never liked was you and whenever you were around they happened to be to so they got treated the same way as you, now disappear." I said and she huffed.

"Honestly I didn't think you'd care about any of them besides maybe Luke and I guess I figured you would have talked to him." Tris said sheepishly.

"Well you're wrong, now I have to kill whoever abandoned a great girl like Maya and a great little guy like Jace. Along with making sure Clare's boss goes through with hiring her top security so that what happened the other night doesn't ever happen again." I said pissed.

"Oh please Jace is not great he's a devil." Tori said pissing me off more.

"He is not, he's awesome." I said as Tris looked like he wanted to get far away as possible.

While Tori started ranting about whatever and I ignore I whip my phone out and click on Maya's contact since everyone switched numbers the night of incident before it happened.

Owen: Hey.

Maya: What's up?

Owen: I'm having a bitch fit to Tris and Tori is butting in.

Maya: Why

Owen: Because I'm pissed that Tris kept shit from me and Tori is now ranting about Jace and pissing me off more. Any idea why.

Maya: When Tris and Tor came for a visit last year even though I told her no and that Jace was Three Tori though it would be a great idea to dress him up in stylish clothing.

Maya: Needless to say Jace ran around the apartment in only diaper pull ups and hid all the clothes.

After reading that I busted out laughing at the thought of Jace doing that and getting Tris attention and stopping Santamaria's rant.

Maya's POV

It was around lunch time when we saw everyone but Clare walk in together laughing.

"You're in charge Jessica, Maya and I are going on lunch." Zig told Jessica as I undo my apron and throw it under the counter.

"Come on we can use the VIP room for privacy," I tell them as Clare comes in.

"Hey sorry I'm late had to finish my article," Clare says as Luke puts his arm around her and we start walking to the VIP room.

"So your boss hire somebody yet?" Owen asks as we all go into the VIP lounge and Zig grabs a few bottles and glasses from behind the bar.

"What's he mean Babe?" Luke asks Clare.

"Owen took it upon himself to come to my office and threaten my boss into hiring security for me whenever I have an assignment that involves exposing a scumbag. Yes he did it's a company called Platinum Protection happy now?" Clare asks.

"Yes!" All of us reply at once.

"We should have thought of that a long time ago," Luke exclaims and Clare shakes her head.

"You guys it's never gotten that bad," She says but we all give her the same look and changes the subject. "So Owen what's your next stop?"

"Boston." Owen said as Zig filled the cups and passed them around.

Hard to believe at I'm actually going to miss him after only being around him for almost a week. I got used to having him here and Jace loves him. Owen's really good with him. Our group is going to feel weird not having him here.

"That's awesome dude." Luke said knocking me out of thoughts.

"Yep and if we make it farther it'll be home games and then whoever wins between Detroit and Chicago." Owen said taking a drink of his drink.

"You better keep in touch." Clare said leaning into Luke.

"Well of course there's Facerange and Skyping all the time, I always take my laptop so we don't have to worry about that." Owen said back.

"We should plan a weekly time at least for those of us at the condo, I'm sure Jace will want to say hi." I say hoping I don't sound too pleading.

"That would be great and I expect to hear from you two after your date next week and that you security detail is actually doing their job Clare." Owen tells her firmly.

"You will," she smiles.

After that we chatted for a while and all agreed when Owen got back into town all meet up again for drinks. An hour passed and it was time to go back to work and everyone else was leaving. So hugs when around and goodbyes.

The rest of the night was pretty mild and we finished work without any problems. Becky left as soon as we were done with lunch to pick up Jace and get him to bed. Owen hung out for a little while talking to me at the bar while I worked. Luke and Clare stayed too but they were in their own little world in a table, it was cute and we were all glad they had finally gone and made it official. Once we closed up and went home I went straight to bed kissing Jace goodnight, I was exhausted and fell right to sleep.

Next morning Jace woke me up early to get him breakfast, I gave him cereal and made myself coffee sitting at the table and looking at the want ads in the Interpreter. When Becky got up I hid the paper because I knew she would just tell me not to get a seconds job. I did ask her if she could watch Jace for a few hours and she said of course so I got ready and taking the paper went out to pound the pavement.

I went out to my car and sat out in it and looked more into the help wanted ads and saw that there was a waitress position need at a restaurant/bar 20 minutes away and I decided to try there first. I drove to the address of the bar was registering and when I found it I realized it was a dive bar with a strip club across the street from it. Oh boy let's hope if I get it no one finds out about both things. I'll just tell them it's a regular restaurant. I parked the car in a spot and walked on it up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" A waitress asked looking up at me.

"I'm here about the job positing can I speak to the manager please." I said nicely.

"Of course I'll get him for you." She said smiling at me then turning to head in the direction I guess the boss was at. I only had to wait 5 minutes before the waitress behind the counter came back with an older man following.

"You hear about the job?" He asked nicely.

"Yes sir." I tell him.

"You have any experience at waitressing?" He asked as he showed me to a table and we sat down.

"Yes I bartend at a club so this would be my 2nd job if I get it." I tell him hesitantly hoping he wouldn't judge on getting a second job.

"What would be your availability?" He asked.

"I can work mostly in the mornings and midshifts. I mostly work nights at the club, but on days off from there I can work here, and in the fall I go to school so hopefully we could work around that." I tell him hopefully.

"I like it and we will work around your school schedule, I believe in a good education." He tells me kindly. "You got the job can you start tomorrow?"

"I do, of course sir what time." I ask surprised.

"11. By the way what's your name so I can get a nametag ready?" He says then standing up and I do the same.

"Thank you sir. Maya." I said shaking his hand.

"See you tomorrow." He said then walks away as I make my way out the restaurant.

I got in the car and made my way back to the apartment in 20 minutes and parked in the usual spot and made my way up to the condo. I walked through the door and saw that Zig was up now and was watching cartoons with Jace while Becky was in the kitchen my guess making lunch since it was almost 11.

"Hey Maya!" Zig said when he saw me getting the other two's attention.

"Mommy!" Jace said hopping off the couch and racing over to me and I bend down and pick him up and tickle him making him giggle hard.

"Were you good for Auntie Becky and Uncle Zig?" I ask putting him down and he scurries back to the couch and climb back up to sit with Zig.

"Of course he was, he's an angel." Becky said as we go sit on the couch with our boys'.

"So where did you go Maya?" Zig asked looking back up from the TV.

"I got a second job." I tell them both and see the shocked looks on their faces and knew it was time to talk. "Baby Uncle Zig, Auntie Becky and I are going to go into the kitchen to have a grown up talk, if you need something come get us ok."

"Ok." Jace said distracted with the TV as the rest of us got up and headed into the kitchen and we all sit at the kitchen table as I wait for one of them to talk.

"Why would you get another job?" Becky asked finally.

"I'm barely making ends meet as it is, even with you guys paying half the rent and bills. I have major student loans and debt and all the expenses that Jace accumulates. I'm not putting anything into savings, I have no emergency fund I can't survive on what I'm making now I need this second job." I tell them looking down at my hands.

"Maya we told you we all would help you if you need it, and don't you realize you could exhaust yourself, you would hardly have time to play with Jace to." Zig said comfortingly.

"I know but I don't want you all to waste your money on us. But I need to do this and I'll make sure I'll have time to spend with Jace to." I tell them stubbornly.

"Fine but please be careful." Becky saying like she doesn't really want to go along with it sine I know none of them will once they find out.

"Thank you. I'm going to go jump in the shower real quick." I said standing up. "Will you keep an eye on Jace?" I got a nod from both then I exited the kitchen stopped and kissed the top of Jace's TV distracted head and made my way upstairs to shower.

Zig's POV

"I know she wants to do this on her own but school and two jobs and Jace! She's going to exhaust herself." I say to be Becks when Maya goes up to shower.

"We'll talk to her when she gets out of the shower I'm gonna give Jace his lunch in the living room can you set up his little table?" Becky asks me.

"Yeah sure Babe." I tell her.

I set Jace up and Becky brings out his lunch then we go back to the kitchen and start eating our lunch when Maya comes back down in fresh clothes and joins us at the table.

"Maya you can't do this you're going to exhaust yourself." I blurt out after she takes her first bite.

"Zig I told you I'm doing it and I'll be ok, I already got the job anyway, I start at 11 tomorrow and work mornings and mids sometimes, and the manager said we could work around my school schedule in the fall." Maya said sternly after swallowing her food.

"Yes but you still need time to spend with Jace too." Becky said back.

"I will always make time for Jace!" Maya said suddenly standing up and getting pissed and looking at us with anger just as Jace walked in.

"I wanna plays with Owen, when he come here?" Jace said walking over to Maya pulling her out of her fury as he pulls on her leg.

"Aww baby Owen won't be home for a while, he's working on the road." Maya said sitting back in her chair and pulling Jace up to her lap.

"Which road?" Jace asked cutely with his same colored eyes as Maya, Blue.

"You know how Mommy and Uncle Zig work?" Maya said trying to start explaining.

"Yes?" Jace asked a little confused.

"Well Owen's job is to play hockey in front of lots of people and in lots of different cities." Maya explains so Jace understands better and he looks happier.

"I wanna play hockey too Mommy." Jace says quickly and races off her lap and runs as quick as a three year old could out of the room as we laugh.

"Well at least when Owen comes home Luke and him can teach him to play hockey and coach him." I said when we stopped laughing.

"You still going to sign him up for peewee in the fall?" Becky asked.

"Yeah of course, and even if I don't got the money I'll still sign him up and find a way to pay for it all." Maya said.

Owen's POV

"Hey Milligan we're going for beers you want to come?" One of my teammates asked me when we got back to our hotel after practice.

"I might meet you guys there in a while I'm video chatting home with some friends in like five minutes." I reply as we ride the elevator up.

"Ooh hot friends of the female persuasion?" Questions our starting right wing wiggling his eyebrows.

"You will not get near any of my friends female or otherwise," I respond as the doors open. I get into my room and turn on my laptop sitting at the desk, as soon as it's up I have an incoming video call and I answer. "Hey guys it's good to see your faces." I smile seeing them all bunched on the sofa to talk to me.

"Hey man how's it going?" Baker asked as I see Clare on his lap with Jace on Maya's and Becky on Zig's.

"It's good we're down one game but it'll get better." I said cockily before I look and started talking to Jace. "How you doing buddy? Being good for your mom?"

"I'mma play hockey and I wanna westle wit you when you come back so we can play mommy said you play hockey too will you pway hockey wit me?" Jace talked very fast.

"Absolutely once I'm back Luke and I will teach you to play hockey and I'll wrestle with you." I said making Jace happy and I smile at the sight of the cute boy.

"Yay!" Jace said and causing us to laugh.

"So how was your date?" I ask Luke and Clare.

"They eated dinner and had a sweepover," Jace tells me and everyone laughs again.

"How do you know that Baby?" Maya laughs.

"Untle Luke told Untle Zig," he explains.

"The date was great, we had a wonderful time," Clare smiles.

Jace seems to get bored as he slides off of Maya's lap and runs out of the room.

"Good and what about you're security are they doing their job?" I ask Clare.

"Yeah I just started a new undercover assignment and my two very big, and muscled security guards have stayed nearby ready to jump in should I need them." She assures me.

"How big and muscled?" Luke asks with his eyebrows knit together.

Clare just smiles and kisses his lips gently.

"Speaking of jobs Maya got a second one," Zig informs me and apparently Luke and Clare as well as they get the same angry shocked look that I do.

Before we can say anything Jace runs back in the room calling my name and we all look at him.

"Owen, Owen loot at my space laser," he says climbing onto Maya's lap and holding up a toy gun that lights up.

"Awesome buddy we can play with that when I get home too," I tell him. Jace smiles and gets off Maya's lap again running out of the room. "Why would you get another job Maya?" I ask her worried that she's going to exhaust herself.

"Because its summer and I need extra money with Jace growing so fast plus bills and with him wanting to do Hockey he needs lots of equipment." Maya started explaining everything.

"Maya you need to stop pushing yourself and stressing more." Luke says taking one arm from around Clare and putting it around Maya.

"If you need help with money you know we'd all help you in a heartbeat." I tell her calmly even though I'm worried as hell about her pushing herself and thinking of ways to help as I hear the others agree to help also.

"Thanks but I don't want to barrow from you guys and hopefully it's just for the summer I need the second job." Maya said and trying to put a smile on her face.

"If you stress yourself out and make yourself sick then you won't be able to work at all." Clare points out.

"Says the woman that consistently puts her life in danger to get a scoop," Maya snaps back.

"That doesn't stress me out it stresses out the rest of you and anyway Owen bullied my boss into giving me round the clock security when I'm uncover or investing a new scumbag." Clare reminds her.

"You guys I appreciate the concern but I have to do this. If I borrow money from you guys I'll feel like I need to pay it back right away. I appreciate the concern but this is something I need to do and you're not going to convince me otherwise." Maya states firmly.

"Just take care of yourself okay?" I request.

"I will," she tells me.

"We'll make sure of it Owen," Luke assures me.

We chatted for another couple of hours about nothing and everything, Jace kept running in to show me stuff, Clare and Luke gave me a nicely detailed account of their date stopping when they got back to Luke's house just before they got to the good part. Maya and Becky talked a lot about Jace and I told them about our last couple of games and what the schedule is for the next couple of weeks. Before we said goodnight we made plans to talk again next week. After I hung up though all I could do was worry about Maya working two jobs and taking care of Jace.

Maya's POV

"$6.50 is your change have a nice day." I tell the older man handing him his change.

"I will believe me." He tells me as he roams his eyes over me creeping me out a little then heads out the door.

I've been working here for about a week now and it's a little exhausting between both jobs but I have been able to still spend some time with Jace and still be able to be home in time tonight for the group Skype chat with Owen.

"Jamie I'm going on break on be back in 20." I tell a fellow waitress who I sorta became friends with but she's real shady in my opinion. I waited for a nod from her and then took off my apron and headed for the door to get some fresh air since it was real stuffy in there.

I was hit with a cool breeze the moment I walked out the door and it felt great on my skin. I sat out by the curb dodging some other guys who I could tell were creeps. I looked around and hardly saw anyone until I spotted someone coming out the backdoor of the strip club across the street and I instantly could tell who it was from here,

"Clare!" I said shocked and Clare shot her head up in shock.

"Maya!"


End file.
